


Amor aeternus

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Genre: History, Time Travel, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove
Summary: There once was a girl that loved a boy and this boy loved her too. But fate did not love the both of them.





	Amor aeternus

There once was a girl that loved a boy and that boy loved her too.

But fate did not love the both of them.

 

Bound by their eternal love, seperated by time and space.

 

A love never meant to be.

 

He, king to be and she, the impossible girl.


End file.
